


Three Drabbles: Hopeful, Nostalgic and Wistful

by kalirush



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Not Completely Sad, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles starring Knox, Armstrong and Pinako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Drabbles: Hopeful, Nostalgic and Wistful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Third drabble tree at fm-alchemist. I was in a bit of a fey mood at the time.

**Knox:**

Later, he found himself staring at dirty coffee cups in the sink, his hands shaking.

Nothing bad had happened. They'd stayed, and talked, and even if it was a little awkward, _nothing bad had happened_. Robert had given him a phone number and told him that he'd be in Central for a while. Judith hadn't said much- but she had mostly looked sad and a bit wistful, rather than angry. 

He couldn't just keep living in the now, afraid to look back for fear that he'd see nothing but the eyes of the dead staring at him. Afraid to look forward, because what kind of future did a creature like him deserve?

He gripped the sink, his knuckles turning white. 

_Hope_ , that was what this feeling was. It felt like pins and needles in his heart.

\--------------------

**Armstrong:**

Alex smoothed his lock of hair in the mirror, and then checked the trim of his mustache. He had to look his best; everyone would be there. 

It didn't happen often anymore. It took Catherine's wedding to pull them back together. The last time had been Papa's funeral. Olivier was the head of the family now, and it was clear that she couldn't care less about getting the family together. Strongine and Amue- still inseparable- lived in the South with Amue's husband. Alex had been in the West, working on building irrigation systems. And Olivier was as busy as ever with her own affairs.

Alex wondered, with a spasm of guilt, whether this generation would be the end of the Armstrong family. There didn't seem to be much room in Amestris' brave new democracy for the old noble families, anyway.

"Alex?" Catherine's voice called. "They're about to start the wedding march!"

"Coming, dear sister!" he said, turning to go. 

\----------------------

**Pinako:**

Pinako passed by the Elric place exactly twice a week, since that was when she went to Judy Singer's place to trade eggs for milk. She remembered when it was a pile of charcoal still smoking. Those idiot kids. Ed'd set the place on fire, but it'd been Pinako who came back to make sure that he didn't light Nedobeck's back acre on fire while he was at it. Pinako'd kept an eye on the damn thing for days after Ed and Al had waved goodbye, riding a train into the distance. Then she'd watched, twice a week, as it stopped smoking and the worst of the ash and soot washed away. Twice a week, she noticed the way the green came creeping towards the ruins. These days, it was just an old burnt house being slowly reclaimed by grass. 

She wondered how overgrown the damn thing would get before the Elric boys came back home at last.


End file.
